The Grand Line Crossing
by AmigoDeLaCruz
Summary: One Piece The Next Generation. After sailing the South Blue they're headed towards the Grand Line. Join the Castivon Pirates as they travel across The Grand Line towards the East Blue. Rated M for some harsh language used when insulting. One Piece OC.
1. Navigation Through and Across

**Warning: This is a sequel of one of my fanfics. If you have yet to read "The South Blue Saga", read it and continue with this. You will get confused if you begin reading this story and have yet to read "The South Blue Saga".**

* * *

It's been a day since they left Libertad. The marines have stopped chasing them since yesterday and the seas were calm. The wind blew softly creating a soothing breeze that cooled them from the hot South Blue sun. It was almost afternoon and they continued sailing towards the Grand Line. Logan had slept through most of the morning, almost missing breakfast. He was eating his breakfast on the deck along with the rest of the crew.

Logan wore a white buttoned shirt, untucked and with the sleeves folded up to his elbow. He also wore his blue cargo pants and a belt that held both his saber and his two flintlocks, and black sandals. He had recently groomed his beard to prevent it from getting out of hand; it made it seemed that he shaved last week. The lower half of his face was covered in a scruff.

The rest of the crew was there, on the deck simply enjoying the day after a delicious breakfast. Jack wore a Kaliko brand suit, a fine mark within the South Blue. The suit was dark blue. He wore no tie with his Kaliko white blouse shirt, revealing some of his chest. He had fine black shoes as well. He had short light-browned hair. Byronn wore a sea-blue button shirt, untucked and with the sleeves folded up to his elbow. He wore long white pants with brown shoes. He wore a blue floral bandana restraining his dirty blonde medium length wavy hair. Anders wore his Green shirt with a red and yellow logo that read "Great". He had light brown cargo shorts that reached below his knee and black sandals. He had taken to tying his black dread hair with a band or a string into a pony tail that reached the upper part of his back. He had also fashioned a belt that he wore on his upper body to carry his rifle. Sandra wore her short sleeved chef's whites that reached like a dress to the middle of her thighs. She had long skinny marine blue pants with some white slippers. She had a fiery red line of hair that separated from her blonde hair.

"So do you have any idea where are we supposed to sail towards, Logan?" Byronn asked.

"Not the faintest idea…" Logan said with a mouthful. "…I thought you would know."

"HOW IS HE SUPPOSE TO KNOW, YOU IDIOT?!" Anders said.

"Don't worry I can figure it out…" Byronn said. "…maybe one of the maps I bought could tell us."

Byronn went inside of the kitchen to search for the barrel that he stored the maps in. He returned with a barrel filled with 50 maps or so.

"Why'd you buy so many?" Jack said.

"Because I wanted to be prepared and not die the first week we're in the Grand Line." Byronn answered.

"Those are a lot of maps." Logan said, stating the obvious.

"Byronn how much money did that cost?" Sandra said.

"Oh nothing…" Byronn said. "…50 thousand or so, I don't know."

Everybody grabbed a map and began reading them to see if they can spot a way to cross the Grand Line from one blue to the next. They read vigorously for minutes, trying to find anything really. Suddenly faint shouts began to be heard from a distance.

"Can't you shut up for a second Logan?" Jack said annoyed.

"It's not me…" Logan said. "…it's far, you should be able to tell Jack." Jack paused and slowly listened to see if he could somehow identify where it comes from.

"HEEEEEEEELP" The voice grew stronger by the second. "PLEEEEEAAAAASEEE HEEEEEEELP!" The crew left the maps and began staring at sea. They saw a castaway floating on some make shift raft. The crew throw them a life saver and bring him on the ship. He laid there for a moment panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you…" The castaway said very fast. "…my ship was raided by pirates and I managed to survive…" The castaway noticed the jolly roger on top of the mast and fainted back.

"Did he just faint?" Sandra said baffled. "They guy just fainted."

"He said he was attacked by pirates…" Jack said. "…he said his ship was attacked by pirates, he probably fainted out of shock."

"He's funny." Logan said.

Much later the castaway woke up again. He was feeling groggy and a little sick. He had a dirty beard and ungroomed dark hair. His clothes were torn off with various slashes and rips. "Where… Where am i?" The castaway asked.

"You're on board The Calypso…" Anders said. "…a pirate ship."

"No, no, noooo…" The castaway said. "…not this again."

"Relax…" Logan said. "…we're not here to hurt you."

"How can I trust you pirates?" The castaway said. "You're all probably the ones who attacked us."

"Not really, no." Logan said. "Who are you, by the way?"

"My name Maximiliones…" The castaway said. "…but with the pronunciation to my name you may call me Millions."

"So Max, huh?" Logan said.

"THAT'S NOT I SAID!" Maximiliones said. "IT'S MILIONS NOT MAX."

"Pipe down Max…" Logan said. "…it's much better like that."

"SHUT UP!" Max said. "I don't like that name. But I can see there's no changing your mind."

"Hey, you, Max…" Byronn said. "…you know how to cross the Grand Line."

"Certainly…" Max said. "…I came from the East Blue here."

"Then it' decided…" Logan said. "…you'll help us getting there."

"WHAT? ABSOULUTELY NOT…" Max said. "…I NEED TO GET SOMEWHERE."

"And so do we…" Logan said with a grin. "…but I'm the captain here, and we go where we please."

"Well if you're not helping us…" Jack said. "…at least tell us how to cross it."

"Alright I'll explain, and in return you will acquire me a ship so I may sail towards my destination." Max said. They all agreed to the terms he placed. "Well then, as far as you may know, the Grand Line is surrounded by the Calm Belt, a windless area of the sea were Sea Kings nest and live. In order to cross the Grand Line you need to head to two specific islands. First, since you are heading to the East Blue, you must make it to Gallas Island and to complete it you must continue through the Grand Line and make it to Vale Island. These islands are special because they intersect with each blue, through the calm belt and into the Grand Line using the currents from their respective blues. The South Blue, for example, will use its currents and create a current that allows you to travel on the coast of the island and into the Grand Line, effortlessly, without using wind power. These currents are around during the day, while at night I'm afraid, you will have to dock at a nearby place so you don't float away inside the Calm Belt. In two months' time you'll make it to the East Blue and continue onwards. Did you catch that kid?"

"Yeah I got it." Byronn said. "Gallas Island, huh, that's way east of here, it'll take time to get there."

"Good, now your end of the deal…" Max said. "…if you take me into Gallas island on the first port that's there, you may leave me there."

"Aye then…" Logan said. "…LET'S SAIL FOR THE GRAND LINE!" The crew all agreed and shouted "Aye".


	2. Enter Ryu Shizoku

Gallas Island was only a few nautical miles away and Byronn could see the currents starting to form on each side of the ship. The whole crew and Max were just waiting to get to the Grand Line as soon as possible. Logan, on the other hand, rested on the wooden tilted C at the front of the ship, waiting for the Grand Line.

"You see anything Logan?" Byronn shouted over to Logan.

"Not yet…" Logan replied in equal volume. "…there's only sea and fishes."

"How fast can this ship go?" Max said.

"It can sail pretty fast…" Byronn replied to the question. "…at least fast enough to get away."

"We should reach there shortly." Max said.

Time has passed and the crew still eagerly awaited the Grand Line. Logan, on the other hand, had begun snoring on the tilted C shaped thing on the front of the ship. Logan awaked suddenly; he rubbed his eyes and saw a shape of an island. It must be Gallas.

"Byronn, I see land!" Logan shouted at the navigator.

"I see it too." Byronn shouted. "We're here, Gallas Island."

"Navigator, please…" Max said. "…take down the sails, the currents will take it from here on."

The crew all got up and started folding the sails up so it received no wind. The ship kept moving though, at the same speed it was already moving. On the left side of the ship the waters were completely calm and on the right the waters still made dancing waves.

"We're still moving?" Byronn said shocked. "That's incredible; the currents are strong enough to carry a ship like nothing."

"The current weakens once they clash with the islands." Max said. "That's why it takes 2 months and not 2 weeks."

"So now we're locked on the currents, huh?" Anders said. "I guess it's less work for us."

"True…" Max said. "…but you still have to cross the calm belt; the nesting grounds of Sea Kings."

"Well it's almost noon…" Sandra said. "…I'll make lunch."

"Can you make me a nice salad?" Max asked.

"YOU GET WHAT YOU GET!" Sandra said.

"Oh good…" Logan said as he came back on board. "…I'm really hungry!"

The island got closer and closer and the currents began slowing down. They've reached Gallas Island's South Blue peak. They were still having a nice fish and meat lunch. Logan ate like an animal to finish the delicious food while everybody looked at the island just moving without any effort. Of course they were moving, but it just seemed like that. They then clearly saw a port and Max got up.

"There it is…" Max said. "…my destination. Somebody steer close and tie the ship on the port."

"I'll get it." The Cavo Brothers said simultaneously. "Stop copying me!" The crew gave a slight chuckle. Byronn grabbed the helm and piloted it as skillfully as he could unto the port. Anders jumped off with various ropes and tied the ship down. The ship stopped moving and they dropped the anchors so prevent it from moving.

The crew all got off and left Max there. "Thank you for bringing me here…" Max said. "…my sincerest apologies for how I reacted towards you."

"No need to apologize…" Logan said with a grin. "…in fact it felt good to be feared, like a pirate."

"Farewell then…" Max said waiving one hand in the air. "…Castivon Pirates."

"Right now that we're here why don't we drink?" Logan insisted.

"Yeah, sure…" Jack said. "…I could use some rum in my throat."

"Aye, captain!" The Cavo brothers both said.

"I guess I'll tag along." Sandra said.

They all entered a nearby bar. It was barely full except for a few customers drinking by themselves or simply talking in a low volume. The bar was practically dead; no merry drunks, or bar fights happening. It was quite boring but they came to drink. They all sat down at a table while Sandra went to get the alcohol. She came back with a tray practically. Beer for Logan, Rum for Jack, Beer and Soda for The brothers and Sandra went for beer as well. They all clanked glasses and knocked them down. Suddenly a mysterious man walked inside.

He was about 6 ft. tall. He had a clean shaven face along with a pair of Aviator Glasses in front of his eyes. He has short black hair that seemed messy or spiky, much like Logan's. He looked 19 years old. He wore a black jacket that could be zipped up but it was completely open, revealing a white t-shirt. He wore a gold sash and blue pants. By the sound of how he stepped he would seem to have boots. He carried two swords, both on the right side of hip. He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. He drank solitary, taking sips slowly and rhythmically 8 seconds apart.

Some of the men inside the bar stood up and approached the man who just entered. They crew watched quietly from the table.

"Look who we have here…" One man said. "…it's the Dragon's Son, Ryu Shizoku."

"In the flesh…" Ryu said. He took a sip of his beer. "…What do you want?"

"Nothing really…" The other said. "…but their's a price for your return back home. So why don't you come along with us?"

"Much easier said than done." Ryu replied.

"Listen kid, if you don't come along with us…" One of them said. "…we'll cut you up real good then bring you along."

"I like a challenge." Ryu said. He finished his beer and paid for it. He stood up and faced them both. "Why don't you try?"

"You asked for it." One of them said. He drew his sword and slashed right for him. Ryu quickly drew on of his swords and blocked, practically out of instinct.

"You need to do better than that." Ryu said. He kicked him straight out of the bar along with the other. He exited the bar as well. Everybody remaining in the bar started to take a peek outside.

The two men got up and drew their swords out. Ryu grinned and drew both his swords out. They were katanas, the one on his right had a gold hilt with blue wraps and a silver colored blade, the one on his left had a black hilt with red wraps and a silver colored blade as well. Both men ran towards him and slashed at him. He blocked them both.

"**Two-Sword Style…**" Ryu said. "**…Dragon Twister!**" He spinned extremely fast and created a tornado-like slash that send both of the men flying out. They landed on their faces, defeated and knocked out. Ryu took both is swords and sheathed them slowly. "I'm not the Dragon's Son…" Ryu said. "…I am the Dragon."

Logan exited the bar and approached him. As he did Ryu took one of his katana and pointed it Logan. "You've come to bring me in too?" Ryu said.

"No, not really…" Logan said. "…I want you to join my crew."

"Not interested in being a pirate…" Ryu said. "…besides, I'll never follow a weak captain." Logan drew his saber and slashed him as he passed by. Ryu blocked it.

"I'm not weak…" Logan said. "…and if you don't take my word for it, I'll have to fight you for it." Ryu thought about it and sheathed his sword.

"I'm not interested in fighting you…" Ryu said. "…yet. I'll tag along. If you say you're a pirate then I need to get somewhere."

"Sure, where is it?" Logan said.

"It's the next island after this one." Ryu said. "...I need to finish something there. After that, I'll fight you." Logan grinned and laughed "hehehehe". Logan went back inside the bar to announce the big news to his crew.

"Hey guys, guess what…" Logan said. "…he's part of our crew now."

"THAT EASY?!" The whole crew said surprise. The Cavo brothers spitting out their beers in surprise.


	3. Hunter Corps

Somewhere in the grand line there is a building. It's 5 floors tall and decorated with a traditional Japanese building style. On the last floor was the business owner's office. It was decorated with white leather sofas decorated with decorative wooden frames. It had a stone fountain in the middle of the room. It had a stone statue of a man holding a katana like a warrior would. At the end, there was no wall but a window stretching from one side of the room to the other. In front of it sat a man behind a big decorated wooden desk. Somebody knocked on the door.

"Enter." The boss said. Three men entered. They were dress in casual clothing and had different weapons on them. "What do you have to report?"

"Sir, I've been informed that the Dragon's son Ryu Shizoku has been spotted in Gallas." One man said. "He defeated two bounty hunters like it was nothing."

"So you say…" The boss replied. "…and how much are they asking for his return?"

"50 million beris." Another on said.

"Good to hear…" The boss said. "…I'm dispatching all of you three to get him there and bring us back the 50 million. Don't fail me Young, Zuvy, Cilox."

"We won't do such a thing to affect the reputation of Hunters Corporation." Young said.

"He's nothing compared to us." Zuvy said. "Expect the money here by tomorrow."

"Would you like to comment on this Cilox?" The boss said. Cilox remained quiet but serious as it is his nature. "I thought so, why would I ask.

Young was a dark colored man. He was about 6 ft. tall. He wore a white tank top, tucked on his black pants. He wore dark brown working boots. He carried one great sword on his back that seemed almost as tall as he is. He had a golden yellow Mohawk that stood out from the rest of his head. Zuvy was a much shorter man; about 5'8" tall. He had black hair that was long enough to reach his upper back but he held it with a traditional knot on the back of his head. He wore a blue shirt that read "OH YEAH" in a light green colored that seemed to glow. He wore red pants and white shoes and had an assortment of guns ranging from small ones to two, shotgun sized ones, strapped around his body. Cilox was more mysterious looking. He wore a blue jacket zipped all the way up, covering his mouth; the neck of the jacket was much wider compared to the rest of the jacket that it left much space between it and his mouth. He had brown shorts that stretched below his knees. He wore blue shoes. The rest of his feet were covered in white bandages. He wore a cape cloth that he could use to cover his body. He had a single katana on his hip. He had short black hair that looked like he was zapped.

"Should we take any subordinates with us?" Zuvy said. "I don't like doing much of the dirty work."

"Bring if you want to." The boss said. "Remember that you're getting a 5% cut on this one."

"Aye…" Young said. "…we'll be on our way."

The thee exited the room and went towards the known place where Ryu was; Gallas Island.

Meanwhile the crew was reunited in The Calypso to welcome their new member. They were gathered on the deck, each with a mug of beer on their hands. They all clanked it and drank their respective beers.

"You guys sure know how to welcome somebody, huh." Ryu said. "I haven't have one in over a week."

"So, who were those guys that were trying to bring you in?" Logan asked.

"Those… Those were bounty hunters…" Ryu said. "…I left my country, breaking out their prison."

"Wait so you were in jail already?" Byronn said.

"I was framed…" Ryu said. "…yet, they insisted I did it. Without the rule of justice, I decided to bust out and take with me my swords."

"And why do they call you the Dragon's Son?" Sandra asked.

"That's because my father's nickname is the Dragon…" Ryu said. "…he's unrelenting and strong. That's what they say but he's nothing but a bastard that hides behind his body guards. He himself is extremely rich and has much political power there."

"Why didn't he get you?" Logan said. "I mean if you see your son getting framed why not help him?"

"He framed me, for the murder of my mother…" Ryu said. A tear fell out of his eye. "…I…I would never do such a thing."

"Hey, the past is the past…" Jack said. "…there's nothing you can do now, it's best if you just move on and learn from your mistakes."

"I'm going to sleep then…" Ryu said. "…where are the dorms?"

"Right below you." Logan said. "You should stay a little way, get a nice buzz." Ryu continued, ignoring Logan and went below to sleep. He went inside and there was already a hammock with a pillow was placed for him. He got on and slept while the others drank and sung until they remained quiet.

Morning came and everybody woke up to Sandra's early bird breakfast. Logan ate like a savage as always but Ryu also ate like if it were his last meal and needed to continue running. It was like a competition between them. Suddenly only one piece of sausage was left and two forks had it in hand. Logan and Ryu had tried to get the last sausage.

"Let go of it." Logan said with a mouthful.

"I haven't eaten anything in 4 days." Ryu said with a mouthful.

"'Cause you've been drinking your money." Logan replied with a mouthful.

"I'M NOT SHARING ANYTHING!" They both said, spitting some food at each other. Suddenly they were both hit with a frying pan.

"None of you are getting it…" Sandra said with the frying pan in hand, standing on top of both men on the floor. "…it's mine now."

Sandra took the sausage and ate it in front of them. Logan and Ryu pouted.

"I think we need to start sailing…" Byronn said. "…the current starting to pick up again."

Anders disconnected the ship from the dock and swiftly jumped back. The current grabbed the ship and they sailed off with the current. Logan lied down in his usual spot, on the front end of the ship on the C wooden structure. Ryu was above him standing on the elevated platform at the front of ship. Ryu kept his right hand on both his katanas.

"You know there are people after me…" Ryu said. "…always be prepared for a fight."

"Don't worry we're out at sea…" Logan said. "…and there's no wind blowing. They won't catch us."

"Oh, shit there's something I forgot…" Ryu said. "…we have to stop at the next place."

"Alright." Logan said. He shouted at Byronn. "Byronn, next place we're stopping."

"Aye, captain." Byronn shouted back.

The next port was close, and it was the last of Gallas Island. Anders and Byronn skillfully stopped the ship at the port. The crew got off and Ryu blasted through and inside the town. The crew tried following him into the town.

Meanwhile just a mile from where the Castivon Pirates stopped a ship sailed towards the last port in search of their target. There were about 30 people all dressed in button shirts and black pants and wearing white and black masks. Young, Zuvy and Cilox were watching for the last port.

"I see it…" Young said. "…men start lining it up."

"Hey look, a pirate ship." Zuvy said. "We might be able to make a couple of beris from them."

"I can't say we'll get anything…" Young said. "…check the book and see if there's anything new." Zuvy grabbed the wanted poster book and searched around. Someone had added a new wanted poster.

"Here's one…" Zuvy said. "…Flintlock Logan for 25 million beris, a new one."

"Then if he's there, we capture him as a bonus." Young said.

Meanwhile back at the port town they have just stopped the crew was vigorously looking for Ryu who has ran off like a madman for some reason. They found him buying rice.

"How much do I owe you?" Ryu said.

"500 beris." The vendor said.

"I think this should be enough." Ryu said as he handed some money and started walking.

"Hey you owe me another 100." The vendor said.

"It's overpriced anyway." Ryu replied without slowing his walking pace. "Oh, hey guys, I'm good now."

"Why the hell did you need some rice…" Sandra said. "…we had rice back at the ship."

"This rice is for someone…" Ryu said. "…and he likes this rice specifically."

"Right then…" Logan said. "…let's head back and get in the Grand Line."

Suddenly a big gang appeared walking towards them. It was Young, Zuvy and Cilox walking towards them along with their henchmen. They continued walking surrounding the crew. Suddenly they all stopped. Ryu kept his right hand close to his blades.

"Ryu Shizoku…" Young said. "…we're Hunter Corps. and we're here to take your sorry ass back to your country."

"All of you leave…" Ryu said to the crew. "…this is my problem." Logan took out his flintlocks, Jack drew picked a violin and prepared it, Byronn drew Skybound and Anders drew his rifle and loaded it with Bombers.

"It's our problem now." Logan said.

"Ah yes and Flintlock Logan…" Young said. "…you're bounty will be a nice treat for us."

"Awesome, my first wave of bounty hunters." Logan said. "This is gonna be fun."


	4. The Fight Begins

Both groups starred of each other waiting there next move. Ryu kept his right hand close to his blades, Byronn kept his hand close to Skybound as well awaiting the next attack. Young snapped and attacked Logan. Logan dodged to the side just in time along with the rest of the crew. Logan took out his flintlocks and aimed for Young. He shot both flintlocks at Young but he deflected them with his Great Sword. Young slashed once more towards Logan.

"**Great Sword Cannon!" **Young said as he slashed his sword. He swung his great sword down strong enough to create a compressed shot of air. Logan once more jumped to the side in an effort to avoid it. Young swiftly attacked again. "**Great Slash!**" Logan quickly drew his saber and tried to block it. The thanks to the block the attack did minimal damage.

Zuvy was stil watching the crew picking his next opponent. Suddenly he laid eyes on her. His face started glowing red and his heart started pumping faster by the minute. His eyes turned to perfect hearts as he stared at Sandra. He appeared next to Sandra and taking her hand expressed his love.

"My dear, who is this I lay eyes upon?" Zuvy said. "Are we not destined to be together?"

"I don't even know you." Sandra responded.

"My, haven't I introduced myself?" Zuvy said. "My name… is Zuvy!"

"I still don't like you though." Sandra responded.

"That won't be the matter…" Zuvy responded. "…but you will learn to love me as my 12th wife."

"Hey, pig…" Jack said. "…get your dirty hands off our cook, she's not for sale."

"A challenger, huh?" Zuvy said while letting Sandra's hand go. "I will defeat you in the honor of my wife."

"I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!" Sandra yelled at the pervert. "AND YOU CAN SUCK IT IF YOU THINK I'LL EVEN CONSIDER MARRYING YOU!"

Jack dashed at the distracted Zuvy and attacked with his violin. "**Milton's Second Movement!**" Jack said as he played a single note followed by hundreds of notes at 1/8 of the time. The notes animated themselves and attacked Zuvy. Zuvy grabbed to guns he had on each side and drew them. He drew a massive gun almost as big as he was. It had over 20 barrels. He pulled the trigger unleashing a category 5 storm of bullets. He got rid of all the animated notes and the rest went for Jack. Jack was hit twice before he used a nearby table as cover.

"You like these?" Zuvy said. "I call these **My Little Friends**"

"What the hell was that?" Jack said while implying force on his wounds. "They looked like normal flintlock pistols, but when he drew them they suddenly became huge."

"Ah, so you have a question for me." Zuvy said as he stood right beside jack. "Well I answer then. I ate the Pocket-Pocket Fruit; it can take any object and fit it in my pocket; I'm a Pocket Man."

"A Devil Fruit user?" Jack said.

As Young and Zuvy attacked so did the subordinates on the crew. They all rushed Sandra, Byronn, Anders and Ryu. Byronn went ahead and drew his katana, Skybound. Byronn stopped and held it with both hands.

"**One-Sword Style…**" Byronn said. "**…Horizon!**" As a few subordinates walked by him they stopped. Suddenly appeared a horizontal line of blood. The subordinates fell but many still remained. Ryu dashed in front of Byronn and went for the remaining subordinates. Suddenly he stopped and positioned his blades as if to block an attack. Suddenly Cilox was visible on the other side in front of Sandra and Anders. Cilox had one blade drawn and he slowly sheath it. Once unsheathed it made a "klink" noise and the attack fell in motion. Ryu had blocked it but Byronn was hit with it. Byronn fell down defeated from one slash.

"Bro…" Anders said as he tried running for him. Sandra held him back.

"Don't get carried away…" Sandra said. "…we still have a problem in our hands."

"Right, let's deal with this…" Anders said as he took out his riffle and loaded it with Hot Bullets. "…Then we can treat my brother."

Cilox looked at his subordinates and nodded at them. They knew it meant to continue the job. Cilox faced Ryu who saw him perform his attack. No one has ever seen Cilox perform his attack let alone block it faster than he dealt it.

"You're a fast swordsman…" Ryu said. "…but my eye is faster." Cilox didn't respond.

"So you're the silent type, huh?" "Let's see who is the better swordsman!" Ryu positioned his two blades in a fighting stance. His right blade was raised over his head with the point facing Cilox. His left blade was simply held with his arm stretched towards Cilox and the blades point facing up. Cilox took his single katan and pointed it at Ryu while standing straight.

"We are Hunter Corporations' number three squad: Caballo Tres…" Cilox said. "…We have not failed a mission and we will not fail this one."

"Now you got my blood pumping…" Ryu said. "…I've got Hunter Corps. trying to hunt my skin. This should be interesting."

Logan faced Young, Jack faced Zuvy, Ryu faced Cilox, and the rest against their subordinates they brought to secure the job. At the last port of Gallas Island before venturing in through the Grand Line.


End file.
